digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kuwagamon
card shows biyomon, palmon, and tentomon as prior forms. Can post pic to prove it. :Do it then. Remember our DW:EVOLVE policy. Lanate (talk) 07:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ok well first this is unrelated to my angemon post just not sure why some cards are used and others not maybe it becuase some just are stupid. which i agree with but maybe their a better reason. the admins on here are smart and have good logic so...why are these cards not used? i do not understand the evolution thing on your rules actually...and i can not upload photos to show you...what do i do? :Card digivolutions are considered gameplay related and not admissible to the infobox under our DW:EVOLVE policy because the results would break the infobox itself from overload and not be informative. On the other hand, some cards are used because they have pictoral information; the "X% Winning Percentage!" cards often have a picture of one Digimon digivolving to another--that's considered not gameplay but canon material and admissible to the infobox. :There are also certain cases where defined "lines" are used in cards; the D-Tector Card Game and Digimon Collectible Card Game both do this, and these are admissible because they aren't so much gameplay as providing lines that we consider to be official; not so much can as explicit. Lanate (talk) 07:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok that makes more sense. I understant that now. That 80% confused the hell out of me. I have not been into the cards for awhile since they not released here anymore as far as i know. Bandai Art? Is there no Bandai art for Kuwagamon? I've noticed the species pages usually go with Bandai images but this page has the Toei one. I'm just wondering--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 16:13, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :If you've found an official Bandai art image that you can guarantee comes from an official source rather than a fansite, feel free to add it. Otherwise, assume for any page that if something looks like it's missing, it either doesn't exist, or no one has had time to add it yet. 18:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok will do from now on--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 18:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Commercial This needs to be clarified, and given a section in the main article body, probably as a subdivision of whatever it was advertising. 18:34, December 3, 2015 (UTC) In a television advertisement, Kuwagamon is one of the Digimon singing "Two, Four, Six, Eight, who do we annihilate!?" desert kuwagamon? I remember on the episode with the kuwagamon coming out from the sand and they said it was a different kuwagamon than the one the encountere in the forestPikmin theories (talk) 01:27, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :Can you provide a quote? 15:11, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :They only said it was more powerful than the File Island one, and that's because it grew on the Server Continent. It's a diferent individual, not species. ShikaSS (talk) 23:59, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Again, quote? 21:21, March 31, 2016 (UTC) what I mean is you have it listed as the same exact one "He survives and reappears on the server continent". while in the article of the pixiemon cometh you say it's a different one. (in digimon reference) ( although their is no proof it's the same on or not just them reconizing the species.)Pikmin theories (talk) 01:27, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::You said "they said it was a different kuwagamon than the one the encountere in the forest". ShikaSS said "They only said it was more powerful than the File Island one, and that's because it grew on the Server Continent." ::Someone needs to provide the quotes from the series they are saying existed. 13:13, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Yes but the Kuwagamon article says it's the same one, while the pixiemon cometh article says it's a different one, is what I'm saying, both articles should say it's a different one because there is no proof it's the exact same one other then the gang regocnizing the species, like shika said It's a different Individual not species. (the being stronger quote is what I was reffering too but the problem I'm trying to get at is the two articles are contradicting each other.) in other words the "He survives and appears on the Server Continent" In the article should be changed to Another Kuwagamon. Pikmin theories (talk) 19:24, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :"It's Kuwagamon, alright. There's no mistaking that ugly face. But he's sure bigger than he was last time." :Again, please provide the source from the canon that they are different individuals. The Piximon Cometh says that they are the same individual. 22:24, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Even though the Kuwagamon on File Island was never actually killed during that battle, I doubt that it could fly nonstop to the desert of Server without getting tired. Plus the above quote can easily be interpreted as the kids mistaking the Server Kuwagamon for the File Island one since the kids even note that there was a size difference between them. I also asked a buddy of mine and according to them, the narrator stated that the Kuwagamon on Server was a different stronger individual than the one on File Island in the original version. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:37, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Then we need to get that quote before we start changing things. Toei has official subs for Adventure (on Crunchyroll, and possibly still on Netflix), and the dub canon would also be considered separately (e.g. MegaSeadramon, Cousin Duane, etc.). People keep asserting that such and such is "stated explicitly in the show", I've been asking for the relevant quote since March. 03:44, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Scissor Hands Would you not say it was describing his hands, not his attack? "His name is 'Kuwagamon'. He's an Insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and Scissor Hands that can chop through anything!" I feel like they're just describing the fact his hands are like scissors, rather than outright saying "his attack is called Scissor Hands", since they said "teeth and hands".Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:30, September 7, 2018 (UTC)